stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling
thumb|250px Het Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschapelijke Ontwikkeling, ook wel afgekort als CIWO, is een Libertaanse organisatie die deel uitmaakt van de Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration. Het is een organisatie die instaat voor de bevordering van wetenschap en innovatie binnen Libertas. Het hoofdkantoor bevindt zich in Willemstad, Wikistad. De organisatie werd opgericht als de Zypher Corporation. De grootste concurrent van CIWO is het Wetenschappelijk en Technisch Onderzoeksinstituut. Geschiedenis Het concept van de Zypher Corporation werd op 5 juni 1987 opgestart. Het betrof hier een onderzoeks- en ontwikkelingsfaciliteit die luisterde naar de naam Zypher Dynamics. Het woord Zypher is de Engelse variant van het klassieke Zephyros, de benaming voor de westenwind. Deze stond symbool voor de ontwikkeling en de westerse beschaving. Het is ook een directe link naar de gebieden waarop Zypher zich bezighoud; namelijk alles wat onze moderne ontwikkelingsmaatschappij ten goede komt. Kort daarna werden Zypher Medias en Zypher Investments opgericht. De eerste is nadien uit deze corporatie verdwenen nadat ze werd opgesplitst tussen diverse aandeelhouders. Zypher Investments is nu voor 30% in handen van de bank Forambo. Van zodra deze wat wankele periode achter de rug was werd er een nieuw pad door Zypher bewandeld. Het Instituut voor Gespecialiseerde Fysica & Ruimtetechnologie was geboren. Er zou al gauw een eigen satelliet gelanceerd worden en baanbrekend onderzoek worden gedaan in samenwerking met de Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration. Zypher Aëronautics, de oorspronkelijke naam voor het Instituut voor Gespecialiseerde Fysica & Ruimtetechnologie was een succes en bracht genoeg op om een nog gewaagdere weg te gaan. Het begon met wat onderzoek naar energiebronnen, maar moest al vlug een eigen afdeling krijgen die het Instituut voor Energetische Ontwikkeling werd gedoopt. Nu wordt er daar door middel van kernfusie genoeg energie geproduceerd om grote delen Libertas te ondersteunen. Ook door het succes van Zypher Aëronautics is de afdeling Research for Robotoid Artifical Intelligence ontstaan. Vanwege de omvang van het bedrijf werd er een overkoepelende organisatie opgericht, genaamd de Zypher Corporation. Hierna zijn er nog bedrijven ontstaan zoals Innovation Oil, Biotech, Privat Airlines en Z Luxury. In 2003 veranderde de naam van Zypher Corporation in CIWO. Niet veel later, op 23 november 2004, werd het CIWO overgenomen door de LASA en ging daardoor deel uit maken van het bedrijf. Na de overname werden gelijk de namen van enkele instellingen veranderd. Ook werd het bedrijf FusieSearch toegevoegd aan het CIWO. Echter niet alle bedrijven van het voormalige Zypher Corporation zijn overgenomen door LASA. Innovation Oil is niet ondergebracht bij de LASA, maar bij de Muntegu Holding en Z Luxury heeft een status aparte. Dit houdt in dat het nog wel onder de afdeling van het CIWO valt maar niet onder de LASA. Doelstelling Het is de bedoeling van het CIWO om de wetenschappelijke ontwikkeling binnen Libertas te motiveren. Dit gebeurt door middel van een spreiding over drie deelgebieden: wetenschap, technologie en innovatie. Deze drie deeldomeinen hebben specifieke taken om de wetenschap binnen ons land te stimuleren. Wetenschapsbeleid De ontwikkeling en ondersteuning van wetenschappelijke activiteiten is natuurlijk één van de prioriteiten. De term "wetenschappelijke activiteiten" omvat drie vlakken: *Onderzoek & Ontwikkeling: Er wordt op stelselmatige wijze onderzoek gedaan met als doelstelling het kennisbestand en de culturele en maatschappelijke ontwikkeling te vergroten. Er wordt dus met andere woorden gewerkt aan de ontwikkeling van onze wetenschappelijke kennis (fundamenteel onderzoek: Experimentele of theoretische werkzaamheden die in de eerste plaats tot doel hebben om nieuwe kennis te vergaren over de fundamenten die aan verschijnselen of waarneembare feiten ten grondslag liggen.), het toepasbaar maken daarvan (toepassingsgericht onderzoek: Oorspronkelijk onderzoek dat verricht om nieuwe kennis te verkrijgen, in de eerste plaats gericht op een specifiek praktisch doel.) en het toepassen zelf (experimentele ontwikkeling: Systematische werkzaamheden op basis van bestaande, door onderzoek of praktische ervaring opgedane kennis. Het doel van de ontwikkelingen is het invoeren van nieuwe of aanzienlijk verbeterde processen, systemen of diensten.). *Onderwijs en Vorming: In samenwerking met het hoger onderwijs worden er activiteiten georganiseerd. Ook zijn er subsidies voor scholen die in bepaalde mate een pakket wetenschap aanbieden. Het onderwijs vormt dan ook de basis voor de toekomstige wetenschap. *Wetenschappelijke en Technologische Dienstverlening: Dit vlak omvat alles wat bijdraagt tot het genereren, verspreidden en toepassen van wetenschappelijke en technologische kennis. Dit moet heel breed opgevat worden en gaat van medische routineanalyses tot lezingen in een bibliotheek. Technologiebeleid Oorspronkelijk werd de technologische ontwikkeling gezien als een deelsector van het wetenschappelijk beleid. Later werd echter de noodzaak aangevoeld aan een aparte omschrijving van dit beleid. Het technologiebeleid omvat nu alles wat rechstreeks verbonden is met de ontwikkeling van onze technologie. Innovatiebeleid Innovatie staat voor het economisch en en maatschappelijk succesvol gebruik van nieuwe bevindingen. Laagtechnologische innovatie is echter ook van belang; meer geleidelijke innovaties bij productontwikkeling, productieprocessen en marketing-strategieën worden als minstens even relevant beschouwd voor het creëren van welvaart. Instellingen Zypher Dynamics Zypher Dynamics is het research- en developmentbedrijf waar het allemaal mee begon. Het vormde de basis voor de voormalige Zypher Corporation, waaruit het CIWO ontstond. Hoewel het zich nu vooral focust op intern onderzoek is een aanvraag wel nog steeds mogelijk. Zypher Dynamics zelf is ontstaan na een overname van het het Laboratoria Libertatis en geeft ook projectruimte aan de Universiteit van Victoria en de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad. Het is opgericht op de symbolische datum 5 juni 1987 en zijn onderverdelingen zorgden voor de groei van alle andere instellingen. Het onderzoekscentrum is gelegen in de Wikistadse wijk Willemstad. Biotech Biotech is ontstaan uit Zypher Generics, een farmaceutisch bedrijf dat werd opgericht door de voormalige Zypher Corporation. Biotech heette toen nog het Instituut voor Genetica & Biotechnologie. Biotech houdt zich bezig met onderzoeken naar medische technologieën, medicijnontwikkeling en gentherapie. Het gebouw is gelegen in het zuiden van Wikistad, meer bepaald in de wijk Willemstad. Research for Robotoid Artifical Intelligence Het Research for Robotoid Artifical Intelligence is een bedrijf dat onderzoek doet naar 'kleine elektronica'. Eén van de grote doorbraken van het instituut was de ontwikkeling van het CCD-System voor het ruimtevaartprogramma van het CIWO. Het onderzoekscentrum is ook gelegen in Willemstad. Gespecialiseerde Fysica & Ruimtetechnologie Het Instituut voor Gespecialiseerde Fysica & Ruimtetechnologie is ontstaan uit Zypher Aëronautics, een instantie die zich bezighield met ruimtevaart en dat werd opgericht door de voormalige Zypher Corporation. Het instituut werkt momenteel aan onderzoek naar nieuwe technologieën en een wereldwijde telling van supernova's. Het complex ligt een eindje buiten de Villawijk aan de andere kant van de N16. Ook beheert het instituut de Elmira-satelliet en ruimtestation die in het verleden door Zypher Aëronautics is gelanceerd. Sinds kort staat er ook onderzoek in verband met kwantumfysica op het programma. Energetische Ontwikkeling Het Instituut voor Energetische Ontwikkeling is ontstaan uit Zypher Energy, een labo/energiecentrale die werd opgericht door de voormalige Zypher Corporation. Het instituut bevat een experimentele fusiereactor en doet ook onderzoek naar de verfijning van ontginnings- en raffinaderijprocessen. Het gebouw is gelegen in de wijk Willemstad FusieSearch In 2007 werd FusieSearch overgenomen. Dit in Willemstad gevestigde bedrijf doet nauwkeurig onderzoek naar kernfusie en de mogelijkheden ervan. FusieSearch werd opgericht als Kernland eind jaren '50 door de Generale Maatschappij. Na de mislukte bouw van een kerncentrale nabij Newport ging de organisatie haar eigen weg. In 2007 werd FusieSearch onderdeel van CIWO. Projecten thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px LIRP Het LIRP (Libertan Institute for Research on Particles) was de eerste onderneming waarover het Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling zich ontfermde. Het werd dan ook door henzelf opgericht en voorziet in een wereldwijde samenwerking. Het is de bedoeling van dit grootschalig experiment om nieuwe deeltjes te ontdekken. Dit project kost vele miljoenen, maar wordt gelukkig gesponsord door verschillende overheden van zo'n twintigtal landen waaronder de Libertaanse overheid. LASA De LASA (Libertan Aeronautics and Space Administration) is een organisatie in Libertas die verantwoordelijk is voor een Libertaans ruimtevaartprogramma. De LASA voert ook onderzoek uit en coördineert bijvoorbeeld op het gebied van ruimtevaarttechniek. De vele projecten van de LASA worden gemaakt in samenwerking met het Instituut voor Gespecialiseerde Fysica & Ruimtetechnologie. Scientific Society De National Society for the Advancement of Science is een organisatie die is opgericht door de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad en toeziet op de ontwikkeling van de wetenschap binnen Libertas. De society richt zich vooral op het voor het brede publiek toegankelijk maken van wetenschap. Het eerste grote werk van de scientific society was de uitbouw van het Natuurhistorisch Museum. Categorie:Centrum voor Innovatie en Wetenschappelijke Ontwikkeling Categorie:Wetenschappelijk bedrijf Categorie:Energiebedrijf Categorie:Willemstad Categorie:Organisatie